1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to complex electrokinetic decontamination, and more particularly, to a complex electrokinetic decontamination equipment for processing soil contaminated by a radionuclide with high decontamination efficiency while considerably reducing waste solution generated during the decontamination process, and a decontamination method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a great quantity of radioactive soil is generated from operating and dismantling of a nuclear facility. In particular, in a case of an unexpected accident occurring at the nuclear facility for various reasons such as negligent management or a natural disaster, surrounding soil may be contaminated by a radionuclide discharged from the nuclear generation facility.
Accordingly, in recent days, a soil decontamination technology to achieve self disposal of the radioactive soil is being developed to reduce generation of radioactive waste or quickly restore the radionuclide-contaminated soil.
The soil decontamination technology reduces a concentration of radioactivity of the soil. Conventionally, for this purpose, a soil washing method has been used. However, the conventional method is unsatisfactory in terms of decontamination efficiency while causing a great quantity of waste solution.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a new decontamination scheme capable of increasing the decontamination efficiency for soil contaminated by a radionuclide while, at the same time, considerably reducing a quantity of a waste solution generated by decontamination.